


my dongsaeng

by minarimochan



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Universe, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minarimochan/pseuds/minarimochan
Summary: Hui, who's experienced and looking for a hook up, takes Shinwon's virginity. It was supposed to be just meaningless sex, something they both agreed on just to satisfy their needs. But Shinwon has other plans in mind...
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	my dongsaeng

**Author's Note:**

> hi;;; first smut fic so I apologize in advance for when it sounds awkward;;;;;

" _Fuck_ ," he pants.

Hui almost rolls his eyes. If anyone should be saying that, it should be him. He's rolling his hips in time with Shinwon's thrusts, biting his lip as he feels himself being filled more and more each time. Shinwon's eyes are screwed shut, small moans freely falling from his mouth as he desperately responds to Hui’s movements, bucking his hips up against him faster and faster.

If he wasn't currently _carrying this team_ right now, Hui would've taken a moment to appreciate the taller man under him. His messy hair, the tiny, barely noticeable love bites running up his neck, the red tint to his cheeks and ears…

_Cute…_

He was incredibly innocent looking in that moment, something that's usually hard to notice when you’re forced to deal with Shinwon’s shitty personality on a daily basis. But for some reason, seeing the man all hot and bothered, and _knowing_ that he was the reason behind it ignited a fire within Hui. His eyes darkened, his pretty pink lips quirked into a smile as he relished in all the little gasps Shinwon was making. As amazing as it was to feel himself get filled after so long, it felt a hundred times better knowing his partner loved the feeling all the same. And all he had to do was spread himself out across the bed, beckon Shinwon with playful dirty talk, and he had his completely flustered dongsaeng wrapped around his finger. Maybe he did have to do all the prep work himself, and maybe he _did_ make the executive decision to ride him because giving Shinwon control would’ve been just too much trouble considering the man had never done it with a guy, let alone have had _sex_ before, but whatever! It was all worth it, now seeing the way the usually loud and incredulous man got all sensitive and needy for something more than just the feeling of Hui's tightening around him.

And with Hui's personality being the way it is (equally as shitty as Shinwon’s, that is), he decides to take advantage of this sensitivity.

He slowed his hips -- a relief for his thighs, which were practically burning at this point -- and delicately placed his hands on the man's chest. Shinwon almost whined, making Hui giggle but nevertheless continue on with carrying out whatever plan he had made up in his mind. He lowered himself down, kissing over the previous marks he made and slowly working his way up until he was met with Shinwon's lips.

Shinwon lifted his chin, expecting to meet Hui's lips against his. When he was instead met with a lack of pressure and another small giggle, he became visibly upset. "Hyung…"

"Patience, Shinwon-ah," he traced the man's lips with his thumb, maintaining eye contact as he did so. The younger glared, though it was weak, barely noticeable behind the hazy, lustful brown of his irises. He tried to push away his hyung’s hand, trying to attach his lips to anywhere on the other man’s body that he could reach but Hui was leaning away just enough that he couldn’t land a single kiss. Shinwon furrowed his eyebrows at the man’s insufferable antics in his moment of need all while Hui laughed to himself, light and airy.

“Just stay still for me for a second, and I’ll give you what you want.” Hui said softly, dipping his head down to work new bruises right under the side of his jaw. He was never really type to leave marks -- love bites especially -- on whoever he slept with, but with Shinwon, he felt he could make an exception. It was mainly due to the fact that it was the easiest way to get a reaction out of him, but also because what better way to show off to the world that Shinwon was _his_ insufferably cute dongsaeng than to leave such marks? The bite he left wasn’t quite as deep as he wanted, but it was much more obvious than the others, and for that he smiled at his work. The smile grew at the sensation of the hands on his hips loosening. He looked back up at Shinwon who had grown quiet, apart from the small noises he was making every time Hui grazed his skin with his teeth. Despite his tendency to completely ignore every order his hyung gave him, he let Hui do what he wanted with him all while he silently observed, just like he had asked. And for that, Hui felt the need to reward him. "Good. Now flip over for me, baby."

Hui awarded him that sweet kiss he wanted so badly as Shinwon followed his hyung's order for them to switch positions. It was a bit awkward at first, not at all smooth as Hui was used to, but eventually he was set in a comfortable position on his back with Shinwon sitting between his thighs, awkwardly awaiting further directions.

Hui sighed, gesturing for the man to slide closer to him as he lifted his own legs up. Shinwon had started to get into position, his hands landing on Hui's hips as he aligned the tip of his cock with the man's hole, when he suddenly paused, his face now burning scarlet red.

"Uh, I didn't think I'd have to walk you through this next step." Hui teased, his hands coming up to loosely drape around the taller man's neck, forcing him to lean closer to him.

"N-no, I know-- I know what to do," the younger muttered under his breath. Hui watched him drop his gaze for a moment, eyebrows furrowing like he was fighting some internal battle with the angel and devil on his shoulders. It was cuter than Hui was willing to admit, the look of pure indecision on his face. The younger sucked in a breath, once again meeting Hui's eyes as he spoke in an uncharacteristically shy tone. "Can I kiss you?"

Hui laughed. He really tried not to but the question was both ridiculous and cute in a way that only Hui could see. Shinwon's face grew even redder, if that was even possible at this point, but his resolve appeared firm. He didn't look away, nor made a single move until his hyung confirmed. Hui nodded slowly, a random wave of affection washing over him as he stared into the man’s eyes. He was close to making a comment about how he didn't really need to ask, given how far they've gone already, but his dongsaeng was quick to shut him up with his own lips. 

The man above him asked for a kiss, yet his tongue was asking for much more. Shinwon was a good kisser, which was weird for someone who never had sex before, let alone dated. But, then again, maybe he was just quick to learn what Hui liked.

It was good. _So_ good. Shinwon was rough, ruthless, kissing with so much passion and force that turned Hui on in all the right ways. That mouth of his was incredibly dirty, and Hui was evidently loving it.

Hui was first to pull away, rather, he quickly realized just how hard he was and how ridiculous it was that Shinwon's dick was _right there_ and he _hasn't_ done a single thing with it.

He bit back a sigh, his hand reaching down to relieve himself just a bit.

Shinwon hadn't noticed at first, much too preoccupied with leaving purpling marks along the side of Hui's neck. But with the way Hui was working himself, prolonged moans sounding as the man stroked himself, it was hard not to notice. 

The younger man leaned back, watching his hyung unfold right in front of him. He watched Hui bite his lip as he stroked from his base to the tip, playing with himself as if he was all alone, freely making a mess of himself like no one was watching. Shinwon wanted to avert his eyes, as if he shouldn't be looking, but his lustful mind was hungry for more. Hui shut his eyes, head tilting back while his pretty lips parted, as his thumb moved roughly against his tip. He watched Hui reach a hand up to play with his own chest.

"A-ah~"

That's all it took for Shinwon's self-restraint to fly out the window.

He gripped the man's hips, leaning down once more to kiss him. Hui blinked in surprise, feeling Shinwon's warm breath against his lips instead. Shinwon paused as he hovered over him, murmuring, "sorry, hyung."

He slammed his hips forward as he pressed their lips together, burying himself in the other’s heat. Hui's eyes widened as he moaned into the other man's mouth, the feeling of Shinwon's amateurish erratic thrusts making him feel a bit of pain, but it only served to turn him on even more. It was rough and fast, but Hui didn't mind. He was much too entranced with feeling the man's long length move inside him, going impossibly deeper with every thrust.

"Ah-- _fuck_ \--" Hui gripped at the bed sheets as he arched his back. Soon, he felt the man's cock slide against his sensitive bundle of nerves. " _F-fuck!_ Right there baby, please--"

Shinwon caught on quickly, angling himself so that he'd brush that spot with every thrust. He could feel the other man tighten around him as he moved, he watched Hui's mouth fall open as his pleasured whines became louder and louder. 

They might have been the only ones in the dorm that night, but they certainly weren't the only ones in that building. Despite Shinwon's divided attention, the thought of somebody overhearing them came to mind and it was enough to light his cheeks on fire. He hurriedly pressed their lips together in an attempt to quiet the other man down, swallowing his hyung’s loud moans as he did so. Hui didn't seem to notice the ulterior motive behind the kiss, instead melting against him, humming in satisfaction. He responded almost automatically, his arms coming up to wrap around his neck as he kissed back, deeper and more desperate. Shinwon felt Hui's small hands run through his hair, clasping as the younger man rocked into him faster and faster. Shinwon felt the mild sting of his longer strands being tugged on, pulling him closer to Hui so that his hyung's bruised red lips were right next to his ear.

" _Harder_."

His hyung's soft demand was all it took to send Shinwon over the edge. He complied to Hui's demands, pounding into him over and over as they moaned together. Shinwon was first to come, letting out a long, low moan as he released his load, still moving his hips in time with Hui's. Hui was quick to follow, though more so with the help of his own hand stroking himself in time with the man's thrusts. It wasn't long until he was releasing over both their abdomens.

Hui let his eyes shut as he tried catching his breath. That was only one round and yet he was so overly satisfied with it. Shinwon wasn't the most experienced partner he'd ever slept with, and yet that was one of the best times he's ever had. It didn't occur to him how that didn't make much sense, as his mind was much more concerned with replaying the scene in his head. Shinwon above him, biting his bottom lip, his nervous yet determined movements, the pleasurable moans that freely flowed from his lips as he thrusts into him over and over. And to think Hui wasn't going let him take control at first… He would have missed out on all of _this_.

He soon felt the weight of the other man leaning on top of him, Shinwon's face hidden behind his messed up fluff of hair. If it wasn't for the fact that he was his precious dongsaeng (and his first time), he would've cursed at him or pushed him off him; they were both covered in sweat and cum, and he was not about to let him pass out right on top of him like _this_. His discreet attempts at lifting him off of him were fruitless, so his next plan of action was to move out from under him. Before he had the chance to even try, an unfortunate realization surfaced… One small detail that he seemed to have overlooked.

_Shinwon hadn't even pulled out._

He had to be joking.

" _Ya_ , Shinwon-ah--"

He placed his hands on the man's shoulders in an attempt to lift him up once again, since _apparently_ Hui still had to be doing all the work that night, when he noticed a sudden wetness on his chest that wasn't there before…

He shook the man's shoulders, eventually coaxing him to look at him. And as he feared, Shinwon lifted his head to reveal his teary eyes and bright red face.

For a moment, the sight shook Hui's heart. seeing him upset and vulnerable like this. But that thought was quickly shoved away when he again remembered the _literal_ position they were in.

"Shinwon-ah--"

"Hyung," Shinwon had interrupted him, wiping his eyes with the palm of his hand. "I think I'm in love with you."

Hui's eyes widened at the sudden confession, mostly out of disbelief that out of everything that could've come out of his mouth, it was _that_. Shinwon seemed to take his lack of response as rejection as he dropped his head in shame, before Hui could say anything. The next few moments happened so fast; Shinwon apparently realized their current position and immediately pulled out, apologizing profusely as he took off the condom. His face burned ear to ear as he threw it out. The older watched him run out of his room almost immediately, picking up his clothes off the floor as he went. Hui chose to ignore the obvious emptiness he felt, both inside him and in the space on the bed next to him. 

He sighed as he laid there, not bothering to move quite yet as he heard the shower turn on. His thoughts wandered back to his dongsaeng's confession. _I think I'm in love with you_ . It was so honest, so innocent, so cute, and so like Shinwon to say it so bluntly. With the way his luck worked, it just so happened to occur in the most awkward position ever but the confession was still so sincere. It was ridiculous, really. The whole point of him suggesting that they hook up was because they _weren't_ looking for a relationship. They were both horny, or at least Hui was and Shinwon agreed to it. It had been ages since he last had sex, and they just so happened to be between promotions, granting them a good amount of free time. He thought their intentions were rather clear; they were both looking for someone to share a bed with for a night, and this was the safest way to have both their needs fulfilled without putting their careers at risk. He wasn't really counting on Shinwon falling in love with him after everything, because that's just not how things are supposed to go. They were just supposed to fuck and then go on with their day, the rest of the week, the next month, without ever acknowledging it. Not at least until they wanted to do it again. Now _that_ was the part he was counting on, that he and Shinwon would partake in this little secret rendezvous again, and then again after that.

The most shocking part of it all was that he wasn't counting on _himself_ giving Shinwon's confession some serious thought. 

Suddenly, the door to his room opens and Shinwon is standing there, fully dressed in t-shirt and black joggers. He's refusing to meet Hui's eyes, and he couldn't have made it more obvious.

"I, uh--" Shinwon takes a peak at his hyung before realizing that he was still naked and dirtied, forcing him to quickly avert his eyes. "You should shower. I can-- I can change your sheets."

An arm shoots out in front of him as he offers a towel to the older man. Under his other arm are old navy blue bed sheets that he used to use on his own bed until just recently. Hui gets up slowly, wincing at the pain in his lower body as he walks right up to his dongsaeng, taking the towel from his hand.

"Thank you," he says with a smile, letting his other hand linger on top of Shinwon's for a moment. He leans his face closer to the taller man's as Shinwon squeezes his eyes shut. "When you're done can you wait here for me? We need to talk."

Hui's tone isn't scary nor angry, but it still makes Shinwon anxious. He knows what the talk is about, and he doesn't think he has the heart to have it. Especially not after he and Hui did _that_ together. Regardless, he does exactly what Hui tells him to do; he replaces his sheets, balling the other one up and throwing it into an empty laundry bag before taking a seat at the edge of his bed, awkwardly twiddling his thumbs and picking at random loose strings on his clothes.

For a moment he thinks about running away, to the company or to the other members' dorm, but the more logical part of him argues that it was too risky. They would question where he's been after all, and he wasn't ready to start making up excuses. It doesn't matter anyway, because as he's reasoning with himself, the door to Hui's room swings open.

His hyung is only wearing a towel and that alone causes Shinwon to go completely red in embarrassment. He looks further away as Hui opens up his closet to change.

For a minute, neither of them says anything. Only the sound of Hui shuffling around could be heard between the two of them. Eventually it becomes too much for Shinwon to handle.

"Hyung, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

His response is automatic, and quite honestly, it shocked Shinwon. He was expecting more aggression or disgust or maybe even a pity sigh. But none of that was ever expressed. It caught him so off guard, he lifted his gaze to his hyung's just so that he could get a sense of what the other man was thinking.

He just looked confused.

"Because I… I don't think I can go back to being the way I was with you. Every time I look at you now I can only think--" His eyes widen as he recalls their previous endeavors. "I won't be able to see you as just a friend anymore, I can't be normal around you."

"Why not?"

His hyung's lack of elaboration in his responses was starting to get on his nerves, but his anxiety over hearing anything else but these half-ass questions outweighed that.

"Because I like you! I don’t just _think_ I like you, I _know_ it, because I've liked you for so long! And now that we're doing this-- this friends with benefits thing or whatever, I feel guilty. Like I'm taking advantage of you and I don't want to feel like that if we do it again, so I'm warning you right now. If we keep on doing this, if you're willing to continue this, you need to know that I like you. More than just a friend." Shinwon furrowed his eyebrows, hating how his voice wasn't as steady as he wanted it to be. He felt the mattress dip next to him as he finished his whole rant, but he didn't dare look up. It was too late to pretend like he wasn't afraid of what Hui had to say.

There was a pause between them for a moment. And then Hui started laughing.

Shinwon gripped the fabric at his knee as he leaned forward onto his legs. He hated that he still loved that sweet laugh even when it was being used to make fun of him.

"Is that it? _That's_ why you cried while we were having sex?" Shinwon felt a hand combing back his freshly washed, natural hair. "While you were still _in_ me by the way--"

"Why remind me,” Shinwon groaned, throwing himself onto Hui's bed and tucking his knees into his chest, facing away from his hyung. His face burned as he recalled the exact moment he realized his mistake. Not only did he confess his true, unfiltered thoughts but he did so while they were _getting it on_. And he _cried._ Hui must’ve been looking at him like he was crazy! And maybe he was, considering he was stupid enough to address him nearly five minutes later, as if nothing had happened between them.

He sighed.

Hui's laugh echoed in his small room in response, louder and funnier than before. Suddenly, he felt a familiar weight behind him, resting against him as an arm wrapped around his middle. 

"So you like me? What's the problem with that?" Hui asks, and Shinwon can feel his breath on his upper back through the thin material of his shirt.

"I told you," Shinwon brushes off the embarrassment, mustering up the courage to glance over his shoulder and to his relief, he’s staring at the top of his hyung's head and not his face. The arms around his middle tighten slightly as Hui closes any gaps between their bodies… It hurts. Shinwon’s used to this affection from Hui, even before he realized his feelings for him. But now that they're both aware of his feelings… "It changes everything. I can't just look at you and pretend like I'm not thinking of kissing you or holding your hand. I can't pretend to be ‘just friends’ with you anymore."

There was silence for a moment. The hand lightly resting on his stomach reached out for his own hand, now resting on top of one another. "So don't."

Shinwon blinked. "What?"

"Don't pretend. Think about me if you want to, do whatever you want to do with me." As if to show an example, Hui squeezed his hand.

"But you're…"

"I'm not opposed. If you want to kiss me, then do it. If you want to hold my hand, just reach for it. If you want to fuck me, then--"

"Alright, alright, I get it." Even though he couldn't see his face, Shinwon was certain that the man was grinning to himself. Shinwon himself let a smile form on his face at his hyung's antics, despite the sexual comment. Though, as he thought it over, the smile quickly faded. "But that's not… That's not what I want, hyung. I want to be with you. I want to experience everything with you as your lover."

Somewhere along the way, Shinwon stopped caring about how Hui would respond. He needed to tell him the whole truth, and if it further fueled the impending rejection, then so be it. The last thing he wanted was for him to misunderstand his intentions. If Hui didn't see him that way, if he completely denied all his feelings, then… He’d find a way to deal with it. He'd get over it. He prefers that far more than just maintaining a physical relationship with the man. As much as part of him would enjoy that, the other part that genuinely was in love with Hui would be so hurt. He couldn't just sleep with Hui and force back his feelings for him like they were unimportant, nonexistent. He didn't want a fate like that for the two of them. He wanted to become Hui's everything, just as Hui was for him. 

Still, he never heard those words of denial directly. Instead all he got was a small giggle and a, "You're a bit greedy, Shinwon-ah. But that's okay, it's cute when my boyfriend is greedy for my affection." Hui snuggled up impossibly closer to his wide shoulders, his smile obvious, even to Shinwon.

It took a couple of minutes for Shinwon to decode Hui's statement, and if he's reading between the lines correctly, that would mean… "You're agreeing to be with me?"

"Do I really need to walk you through this too?" 

Shinwon huffed, flipping onto his other side in order to glare at his hyung. "Why are you agreeing?"

Hui laughed at his expression. "Well if you're gonna cry every time we have sex, I might as well make sure it's ‘cause it's the best damn sex you've ever had and _not_ because you feel bad." The younger narrowed his eyes once more at him, opening his mouth as if he was going to argue back, looking ready to shove Hui off of him. "I'm joking, I'm joking! Come on, don't get mad at me on our first day as an official couple." Hui clasps Shinwon's hand in his, his lips falling into a cute pout.

"Hyung," Shinwon said weakly, the corners of his lips faltering a bit as if he was upset at the answer he was given. Hui bit his lip, a pang of guilt ringing through his heart. He sighed, a sheepish smile forming on his face.

"I like you, too, Shinwon-ah. Why else would I accept?" He said as if the reason was so obvious. If Hui was being completely honest with himself, it _should’ve_ been obvious. To himself. Hui released one of his hands so that he could move the bangs out of Shinwon's face. His hand rested there on his cheek, tracing his lips with his thumb. "And I wouldn't sleep with my precious dongsaeng if I _didn't_ have feelings for you."

"But you said--"

"I know what I said, I know. And I was wrong. Look, if I really wanted to _just_ sleep with someone, I could've easily found someone from another group." What he said held some truth, but not the whole truth. It's true that he could've easily just met up with another idol. In fact, hooking up with another idol was a tad bit preferable to a member you'd have to see every day of your life. And with both of them being male idols, the media wouldn't suspect a thing. But it would’ve taken forever to plan something like that— they would’ve had to establish availability, find a place to meet up at, and try not to get caught. With Shinwon, it was easier, and the more he thought about it, the more he was starting to realize that _maybe_ there’s a reason why he’s so possessive over him lately. _Maybe_ the was a very explicit reason why he enjoyed today so much, and maybe it wasn't just because he's had sex for the first time in a while.

"But you were there, and maybe I wasn't really aware of my feelings at the time, but I knew if it was going to be anyone, it had to be you. My cute dongsaeng who shows so much love and support for me, not just because he likes me. It's because he's naturally so kind and caring, and a good, no, _amazing_ person. But you know what he _is_ wrong for? Stealing my heart without me even knowing."

Shinwon became shy at his hyung's words, averting his eyes. Hui laughed, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips. He sat up, moving further up the bed by his pillow and laying down on his back. The whole time, Shinwon watched him curiously, only to comply when the man motioned for him to come to him. They settled there with Shinwon laying on top of the smaller man, his head comfortably lying on top of his chest as Hui fondly ran his hand through his hair.

"Let's at least use up the rest of our free time today resting. I'm all worn out from earlier," Hui teased, tugging at a few strands of Shinwon's hair as some sort of payback, teasing him for his lack of effort in pleasuring him. He continued with a smirk. "I guess that's just what happens when my boyfriend’s a virgin and doesn't realize he—." 

"Hyung, _please_ stop talking about it." Shinwon whined into his chest, softly punching him with his fist. "And don't tell anyone either!"

Hui laughed. "And who exactly would I be able to tell?"

"I dunno." The younger shrugged his shoulders. His words came off as indifferent but in reality, he seemed considerably distraught with the idea of anyone finding out about his embarrassing first time. Hui simply continued to giggle as the other man stopped reacting. Suddenly he picked up his head to look Hui in the eyes and said, "Those idol guys you've slept with maybe?"

Hui frowned, tugging on his dongsaeng's hair once again. "I don't expect to ever see them again. Because I belong to you only now.”

Shinwon smiled, seemingly satisfied with the response as he dropped his head back onto his chest. He laughed as Hui groaned, coming to understand that he mentioned them on purpose. Despite his groan, a smile stretched across his face as well.

“Just to be clear you're mine too, okay?" Hui traced over the bite marks he left on the back of the man’s neck with his finger.

"Obviously." He felt Shinwon nod vigorously against his chest, and it made him smile in a cheesy, lovestruck way. The pair fell into a comfortable silence for a moment as Hui continued to play with the younger man's hair. He thought Shinwon had fallen asleep until he spoke up.

"Hyung," he said in a soft voice without raising his head. But Hui could feel the redness on his face. "I like you."

"I love you, too, Shinwon-ah."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm better at writing fluff so it turns into fluff at the end ha h a


End file.
